The Fighter
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: "His eyes remained locked on the demon. He stared into the creature's eyes as they swirled like tiny, yellow streams, sparkling within their darkness. Would God really have abandoned me? He glanced up at the moon. Has God left me to die here alone?"


His aching wings twitched uncomfortably, narrowed eyes scanning the moving shadows. Running a finger along the hilt, he gripped his sword and whispered a trembling prayer. Matthew paused. His heart quickened as he caught the movement of a shadowy figure in the distance. Giant, ripped wings extended from its hunched back and reached towards the sky. He gulped and unsheathed his weapon. _Where are my brothers?_ His eyes darted to the stars above. _Shouldn't they have come back by now?_

A howl rose behind him. Matthew flapped his wings, spinning fast to see the source of the sound. He raised his weapon as the blade of the enemy swung down upon him. He grunted, staring into the glowing yellow eyes of his opponent. A pale face smirked with teeth like a shark's and jagged claws coiled around its sword. Matthew's muscles burned, but he willed them to push on as he shoved the demon's weapon away with quaking hands.

"What are you doing here, child of light?" The creature hissed with a voice like scraping steel. "Wasn't He supposed to save you by now?" Matthew didn't respond; instead, he focused his attention on keeping a distance between the creature and himself. "Have you been abandoned?" Its eyes widened in feigned concern.

"The Lord has not abandoned me." He affirmed. His opponent quirked a brow.

"He hasn't abandoned you, yet He allowed you to be caught out all alone in an Earthly field surrounded by darkness?" It shook its head. "I'm no expert, but isn't that the definition of abandonment?"

"He has not abandoned me." He repeated. A shiver trickled along his back, causing his skin to rise and ripple. The darkness rose around him and crept into his view. The cocky sneer on the demon's face seemed to grow and widen. Muscles tensing, Matthew's heart hammered against his chest and rose to his ears. _He hasn't abandoned me. He didn't abandon me. He won't abandon me._

"Look around you, Matthew of light." Voices whispered around him, a chilling chorus. "There is nothing here but darkness."

"He has abandoned you, Matthew."

"Give up, Matthew."

"Join us, Matthew. It's so much easier to let go."

The angel staggered, his wings freezing at the darkness' touch. He fell to the ground with a thud and raised his sword with baited breath and trembling arms. "He hasn't abandoned me." He glared. _Keep fighting. Don't let them in._ His chest heaved with each breath, suffocating in the darkness.

The demon met him on the ground and crouched before him. Its face softened and took a gentle, almost beautiful form. Its eyes dimmed to a serene gold, welcoming him with an enticing warmth. It reached out a hand and arched its brows. "He has abandoned you, Matthew, but we will not." Its voice fell. "We'll take you in, and we won't abandon you."

Matthew's shoulders sank, arms falling. _He can't have abandoned me. He wouldn't would he?_ His eyes remained locked on the demon. He stared into the creature's eyes as they swirled like tiny, yellow streams, sparkling within their darkness. _Would God really have abandoned me?_ He glanced up at the moon. _Has God left me to die here alone?_

"Well, what do you think, Matthew?" The demon's voice was like a cool autumn breeze. It offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry he has abandoned you. I promise we'll take care of you."

Face hardening, Matthew's eyes remained locked on the moon. The pale glow, though surrounded by a great, cool darkness, still shone as strongly as the stars around it. The moon fought the clouds and the night to be seen by those on the Earth, so far away. Matthew stopped. _I will never abandon nor forsake you_ , drifted the whisper to his slowing heart. He looked to the demon.

"Will you join us, Matthew?" It tilted its head.

"God has not forsaken me." He stood, extending the sword. The creature shrieked and scowled.

"How could you be so blind?" It howled. "He is not here! He cannot save you!"

"He can if He wills." The angel lunged for the demon, swiping at him. It stopped the sword and gripped the metal with its bare hand.

"You don't know that! You can't know that!"

Matthew pulled his sword from the demon. It scowled, returning to its dark form. The darkness around him grew violent. Vehemently, it clawed at him. Tendrils of the purest evil scratched and seared lacerations into his bare, throbbing skin. He howled, but held his ground. The demon shook its head. "Your God has abandoned you." It lunged for him.

Matthew raised his sword, blocking the demon's bare claws from his face. He swung and sent the demon stumbling backwards. It charged again. His arms burned against the touch of the darkness, and he pushed to send his weapon into the demon's leg. It staggered, spitting.

Ragged breath escaped Matthew's lungs as the darkness wrapped its tentacles around him and squeezed. He gasped.

"You won't win this one, child of light." It grimaced. "There is no one here to save you." The angel grimaced, lifting his eyes to the moon again. _My God, please remember me!_ He prayed. His legs lost feeling as they were consumed by the darkness. He struggled against its grip, but it stuck like otherworldly glue.

"My God has not abandoned me!" He shouted. His voice echoed across the field and into the trees, quivering as it traveled.

A bright flash of light blinded the demon who wailed with the sudden burst. Matthew gasped as hordes of angels appeared within the field, drawing out the darkness. It relented with a chorus of hissing and growling, and he fell to the ground. Relief settled in with a wave of nausea. The demon fled as the angels raised their glorious swords to it.

Matthew grimaced and smiled through the pain. He trembled, sinking to the bare earth. "My God has not abandoned me." He murmured. "My God has not abandoned me."

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a long time since I posted a new story, hasn't it? I want this story to mark the first of my new writings and my new beginning as a writer here on this site. I previously went by the user name Jesus Freak Blue, but I have decided to change my account to match my others and the changes I brought to those. I hope you enjoyed this piece, and I hope you'll stick around for more of my stories. Most probably won't be religious or relating to God, but I have many plans and ideas. Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
